The Chatroom
by BizarreSimplicity
Summary: 'Hello, and welcome to The Chatroom. Here, you can chat with many different kinds of people. It's a great way to make Friends.' What happens when you've got 20 teens, one chatroom, and one big get together? Catastrophe. A PokeSpe AU fic. Rating will go up in later chapters!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to The Chatroom**

**Here, you can chat with numerous people living in your area using a "nickname" with and 8 character limit. You are put in a server based on your I.P. address, from there you may choose to join an already existing chat room or you may even create your very own chat room. You may "invite" friends to your own chat room. To "invite" a friend, you must search their "nickname" in the search engine and visit their profile. A person's profile consists of that person's "nickname", a smiley face indicating whether they are online or not, and an "invite" button. Simply click the "invite" button and select a room from the list of chat rooms you run, and select the one you wish to invite them to.**

** Remember, anything you say will be seen by others and cannot be taken back. So be careful, and most importantly, have fun.**


	2. Chapter 1: Yellow

**Hello and welcome to the very first chapter of The Chatroom! I really hope you like it! The grammar is very terrible at the beginning, and somewhat annoying. But I'm just trying to make seem as realistic as possible. You know how when you're texting a friend or chatting online, you always rush to answer or say something because they're writing something at the moment and you don't really want to change the subject or you have something important to say, and you end up being very grammatically incorrect and mispelling words? Well, that's what I tried doing here. I apologize if it's super annoying! I just tried making it look like an online conversation between teenagers!**

**Also, there will be an author's note at the end of this chapter that you might want to read. It has some important information.**

**Pokemon/PokeSpe does not belong to me. That is the only time I will say that. So don't assume next time I upload a chapter that just because the disclaimer isn't there that I _own_ pokemon. 'Cause that's never gonna happen.**

**Now, without further ado, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

THE **PALLET** ROOM HAS BEEN OPENED

**RED** has entered the room

**GREEN** has entered the room

**RED**:Her :)

**BLUE **has entered the server

**GREEN**: het

**GREEN**: *hey

**BLUE**: Hello~!

**YELLOW** has entered the room

**YELLOW**: Hello! :)

**RED**: wow! I didnt think my server would be this popular lol

**BLUE**: we got nothing better to do! Besides, no one ilkes doing homework =P

**GREEN**: if you don't do your homework, how can you expect to pass and/or graduate

**BLUE**: oh stop being so uptight :P

**BLUE**: ill do fine. im not stupid, greenie!

**GREEN**: don't call me greenie, stupid

**RED**: guys, calm down! there's no need to figth!

**BLUE**: its not my fault greenie here's a stuck up party pooper!

**GREEN**: whatever, stupid

**BLUE**: XP

**YELLOW**: isn't it odd how we all chose colors for our nicknames….

**YELLOW**: favourtie colours, I'm guessing?

**RED**: Yup

**BLUE**: Yesssiree ;)

**SILVER** has entered the room

**GREEN**: yeah

**BLUE**:Hello there~

**YELLOW**: hi!

**SILVER**: hello

**RED**: yo!

**YELLOW**: uh oh… my aunt's calling me for my lessons…

**RED**: lessons?

**YELLOW**: yup! im homeshcooled

**YELLOW**: bye everyone!

**RED**: bye! and youre always welcome bacjk here!

**BLUE**: byebye~

**GREEN**: goodbye

**SILVER**: bye

**YELLOW** has left the room

"Penelope! Get down here or so help me I will come up there and smash that computer of yours with a shovel!" my aunt shouted from the living room.

"I'm coming, calm down!" I yelled back. I turned my computer off and dashed downstairs, not wasting a second in fear that my aunt really _would_ smash my computer with a shovel.

Hello! My name's Penelope Amarillo. I'm seventeen years old and I'm currently on my last year of school. _Home_ school, that is. I live on the country side with my uncle and aunt, and the nearest city's at least an hour's drive away. My aunt was a teacher in her _younger_ years, and I'm not exactly…. _social_. So we figured that home schooling would be a good option. Besides, it's a lot easier to ask my aunt for help with my homework than some random teacher.

I had been to a public school from kindergarten to sixth grade. I had done fine up until fifth grade. I hade friends, I had great teachers, and I had good grades. But I transferred schools in fifth grade. From there on out, everything went downhill. I rarely talked to people, I couldn't concentrate and my grades were going down. And when I got to sixth grade, my aunt and uncle had decided to home school me. You see, it's not like I'm a naturally anxious and anti-social person. When I was nine, there was… an accident.

I was a perfectly normal child, living in a perfectly normal family. Mind you, I was an only child. So I was spoiled quite a bit. I know I wasn't selfish and greedy, but my parents loved to smother me with love. One day, we got in an accident and I went into a comma. I was out for about two months. My parents, however, were not so lucky. My mother died at the accident, and my father went into a comma, just like me. Unfortunately, he died a few days later. The only reason I'm alive is because my mother's dead. The last thing I remember before slipping into unconsciousness was her shielding me. After I awoke from my comma, I rarely spoke or listened to anyone. I just wanted to lock myself up in my room and never come out. I even tried to commit suicide a few times. Thankfully, I've gotten over my depression. But I still have PTSD, and have panic attacks every now and then.

Luckily, my aunt and uncle took me in. I would've hated to have to live with foster parents. I didn't know my aunt and uncle very well at the time- I had only seen them a few times, but it was better than living with people I didn't know at all. At first, I lived with just my aunt. My uncle Wilson stayed back at their house in the country side to keep working there. We lived in a small apartment not too far from my new elementary school, and my aunt Colleen worked as a teacher there. Thankfully, we moved back to the country side to live with uncle Wilson.

The house we resided in was a big, old (but renovated) two story house with a field all to ourselves as a back yard and a large lake right across from the highway. Uncle Wilson spent his days fishing while aunt Colleen and I worked in the field. Now, the field wasn't immense. But it was still rather large. Large enough to fit two or three, maybe even four large houses. In our field, we grew potatoes, strawberries, cucumbers, onions, tomatoes, corn, pumpkins, eggplants, cabbage, spinach, carrots, you name it! We even have a few apple trees. I love going out and reading a book or taking naps under the biggest apple tree on sunny days. What's more is that aunt Colleen was kind enough to let me have my own little area to grow flowers. It's right next to the big apple tree, and it's just a bunch of sunflowers. We ship most of our produce to the city, but we get to keep enough to feed ourselves. It really is a wonderful life.

I didn't have any friends aside from my pet rat, Ratty. But just a few months ago, aunt Colleen and uncle Wilson had gotten me my very own computer. Ever since, I've been checking out different sites, trying to make new friends. A lot of websites I had found didn't interest me. But luckily for me, I had stumbled across a wonderful gem. The Chatroom was a great website to make friends! Even though I had yet to make friends… But the group of people I had met today seemed really friendly! And that Red person had even said I was welcome to go back! I could barely contain my excitement all through out my lesson.

Once I had finished my lesson, eaten supper, and taken a shower, I rushed to get back onto The Chatroom. However, to my dismay, no one from the Pallet room was online. I plopped down onto my bed and let out a frustrated sigh. I stared at the ceiling a bit before hearing a squeak. I turned my head to face the cage beside my bed. Ratty was looking at me curiously. Funny, it's almost as though he could sense my disappointment. I chuckled before getting up and reaching for the light switch.

"Good night, Ratty." I whispered and turned the light switch off. I slipped under my covers and closed my eyes. Just because they weren't online doesn't mean it's the end of the world, I reassured myself. Besides, it was already late, and tomorrow was a Wednesday. I figured they were all students, and that their parents didn't want them up so late. _Oh well_, I let another sigh. _There's always tomorrow._

* * *

**There! I really hope you enjoyed that first chapter!**

**Now, onto the important stuff. Now, this may sound weird, but although the characters in this story are the characters from pokemon, they're not. It's more like they're based off the actual characters. So don't be surprised if they're ooc.**

**Oh! And the bad grammar while they're chatting is on purpose!**

**And although this is not a romance fic, there will be some hinting towards certain ships (Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Soulsilver, Frantic, and maybe some Agency).**

**Also, just so I can get this out of the way real fast, here's a list of the characters, their names, and their ages:**

**Red= Nicholas Restak-18**

**Green (yes, "Green" is the guy and "Blue" is the girl)= Andrew Oak- 18**

**Blue= Carly Bartlett-18**

**Yellow= Penelope Amarillo-17**

**Silver= Silvio Moretti-16**

**Gold= Ethan Cook-16**

**Crystal= Cristal Carr-16**

**Lyra= Lyra Carr-15**

**Ruby= Brendan Smith-15**

**Sapphire= Sarah Birch-15**

**Wally= Wally Williams-15**

**Emerald= Eric Hansen-14**

**Platinum= Ellie Berlitz-15**

**Pearl= Caleb Nelson-15**

**Diamond= Lucas Barker-15**

**Black= Jayden Jensen-14**

**White= Blanche Lamontagne-14**

**Cheren= Cheren Wang-14**

**Bianca= Bianca Gentileschi-14**

**N= Nathaniel Harlow-17**

**Well, that's everyone! Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome!**

**See ya~**


	3. Chapter 2: Red

**CHAPTER 2**

**YELLOW** has entered the room

**RED** has entered the room

**RED**: hey!

**YELLOW**: hi!

**GREEN** has entered the room

**YELLOW**: so did I miss anything yesterday?

**RED**: there were a few other people who joined the chatroom

**RED**: I dunno if theyll be back, tho

**BLUE** has entered the room

**BLUE**: Hello~~~~

**GREEN**: that gold kid was annoying…

**BLUE**: oh stop being so uptight. The kid had some spunk, he was cute ;)

**GREEN**: how is being uncontrollably talkative cute?

**RED**: that black guy seemde cool

**YELLOW**: sounds like the chatroom was quite busy!

**BLUE**: it was! But we all had to leave. my parents wouldnt stop nagging me, telling me I need edto go to sleep :P

**GREEN**: maybe it's 'cause if you didn't go to sleep, you would end up falling asleep in class

**BLUE**: no biggie! id just copy off some friend's notes :P

**BLUE**: besides, some teachers r borign. id rather sleep thorugh their dum lectures

**GREEN**: good luck graduating. You'll need it.

**BLUE**: you dont need to listen in class to be smart

**BLUE**: uh oh… g2g

**BLUE**: Buh bye~! =3=

**YELLOW**: bye!

**RED**: bye :)

**BLUE** has left the room

**RED**: that reminds me. today, there was some girl in my psychology class who actually fell asleep and the teacher slammed a ruler inf ront of eher and she almost fell off her chair XD

**GREEN**: Same thing happened to me today… Dunlop high?

**RED**: 12th grade?

**GREEN**: Yeah

**RED**: no way! XD

**RED**: hey yellow, what school do u go to?

**YELLOW**: im home schooled, remember

**RED**: oh yeah, sprry

**RED**: i kninda forgot :P

**YELLOW**: it's okay !

**PEARL** has entered the room

**PEARL**: hello!

**RED**: hey!

**YELLOW**: hi!

**RED**: so green, what other classes do you hav? im gonna try an dfind you!

**GREEN**: please don't

**PEARL**: ?

**YELLOW**: they go to th e same school

**PEARL**: ah

**PEARL**: do you go to school with them too?

**YELLOW**: no, im home schooled

**PEARL**: cool! i was homeschooled up until 5th grade

**YELLOW**: really? i didnt start getting home schooled until 5th grade XD

**PEARL**: lol

**RED**: why did you start getting home schooled?

**YELLOW**: well…. i dont do very good in such environments…. and my aunt and uncle live in the counrty side

**PEARL**: you liev in the ocuntry side? thats so cool!

**RED**: hows it like in the country?

**YELLOW**: its great! lots of fresh air! and no one can bother you! well, no one but the wild animals there... but the worst they can do is be noisy XP

**GREEN**: have you always lived there?

**YELLOW**: no, i used to live in the city. its too noisy there, though

**RED**: lol i know what you mean! i live in an apartment overseeing the busiest street. its hard to sleep at night...

**GREEN**: let me guess, you live alone

**RED**: O_o;;;;

**GREEN**: I'm andrew

**RED**: :000000

**RED**: never in a million years i woulda thought you used sites like the chatroom!

**GREEN**: I get bored, okay?

**PEARL**: ?

**YELLOW**: you two know each other?

**RED**: yeah! we're childhood buddies!

**PEARL**: wow!

**PEARL**: small world, aint it?

**YELLOW**: you live alone?

**RED**: well, yes and no. i live with my parents, but theyre always travelling.

**YELLOW**: oh... it must get lonely...

**RED**: well, ive got great friends! and i get lots of post cards from my parents. so its all good!

**RED**: shit! gotta go

**YELLOW**: ?

**RED** has left the room

"Shit, shit, shit!" I mumbled as I hurried over to the kitchen, not even bothering to turn the computer off. Smoke rose from the oven through small cracks. I yanked the oven handle open and was attacked by an onslaught of inky black smoke. The small kitchen was engulfed by a sea of black mist in no time. Smoke filled my lungs and blinded me from seeing where I was going. In a rush to open the window, I stubbed my toe three times, hit my knee on the coffee table in the living room, and walked right into a wall. By the time the window in the living room was open, and the smoke was leaving the small two room apartment, I looked like a mess. The sharp edge of the coffee table had managed to rip a hole through my jeans and cut my knee, I could feel a small bump forming on my forehead, and my eyes were watering from all that smoke stinging them. Once the kitchen was relatively smoke free, I walked over to the oven and peered inside. I let out a heavy sigh. Looks like I would be eating out tonight, _again_.

After cleaning my knee, changing into a pair of jeans that wasn't ripped, and checking the bluish spot on my forehead (which would thankfully be hidden by my bangs. And my mom told me I should cut my hair! Ha!), I grabbed a jacket and made my way to the nearest Chinese take out restaurant.

Hi! My name's Nicholas Restak! I'm 18 years old and currently residing in my hometown, Celadon city. I'm also attending Dunlop high, a well known public high school that had grades. Dunlop high is famous for it's education, talented students, and great staff. There are tons of different classes, and most of the teachers are pretty cool. That is, if you don't cause them any trouble. We're also pretty popular with foreign countries. Most foreign students go to Dunlop high.

"Watch where yer goin', kid!" shouted a balding man in a boring grey business suit, who shoved me to the side and continued power walking towards God knows where, not even awaiting a reply. "Geez…" was all I could mutter as I continued walking. Celadon city was a great place overall, but city people could get… rough.

I was born and raised in Celadon city, but I didn't always live downtown. My entire childhood was spent in an old one story house in a quaint little neighborhood. Most of the people who lived there were elderly, so there was never much action. There were few kids who lived on my street. Thankfully for me, one of the few children from the neighborhood just so happened to be my next door neighbor, and their neighbors had a kid as well. I spent a lot of my time dragging my best friend, Andrew Oak, to do crazy things. And it was pretty much a routine for us. I would do something crazy and get hurt, and he would chastise me. The other kid, his neighbor, we didn't spend so much time with. She was a girl, and five year old boys don't have much interest in girls. She usually spent time with Andrew's older sister, Daisy, who was seven years older than us. Now that I think about it, I feel sort of bad about ditching that little girl and leaving her with someone much older than her. It must have been awkward. And the worst part, I couldn't even remember her name! Now I felt really bad… All three of us went to the same school for kindergarten and first grade, but the girl moved away the summer before second grade. I've never heard about her since. Andrew and I continued on with our friendship, me being the rash and stupid one and he being the one there to stop me from killing myself. But in the middle of sixth grade, my parents told me the big news. My parents worked in the film making and book business. My mom was an author and my dad was making his way to becoming a film director. Up until then, they had done lots of small things. My dad would produce short films and show them during film festivals and whatnot, and my mom wrote lots of short stories and novels for kids. But then, they got an offer they couldn't refuse. Some big company asked them if they were willing to make documentaries about different places from around the world. Of course, this meant I wouldn't be seeing my parents very often. My parents had asked me what I thought of it, being afraid that if they made the choice on their own, it would upset me. And I told them to go for it! It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, after all. Even though they would be spending a lot of time away from home, they still had some work to do in Celadon city. The company they were working for had a big building downtown, where all the paper work and things of the sort got done. This, of course, meant we had to move. We didn't have to move until summer vacation, though. And lucky for me, there was a junior high section of Dunlop high. It wasn't impossible for me to hang out with Andrew, but we started spending less and less time together. It wasn't until we reached ninth grade that we started hanging out more often. Things had changed, though. I wasn't the same irrational kid, always getting hurt. And he wasn't the same bossy kid who always yelled at me for being stupid. He was still pretty bossy, though. And it's not like our friendship had turned sour or anything. It's just then that we really realized that we were growing up.

I threw my jacket on the coat rack, kicked my shoes off, and plopped down onto the couch. I turned the television on, flipping through some channels before deciding to watch the last few minutes of a basketball game. I grimaced at the now cold noodles in the take out box. After heating my noodles and eating my "supper", I took a quick shower. After my shower, I looked in the mirror and grinned. I just couldn't shake off this stupid feeling. A feeling like this year would be exciting. I didn't know how, but it was going to be exciting.

"Well, let's just wait and see what this year has in store for us."

* * *

**I would just like to thank those who added this to their alerts and to Tomboy15103 for reviewing!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! The order in which the characters show up in the chat room is completely random, and I'm not going to write EVERYTHING that goes on in the chat room. As you've probably already guessed, there was some interaction with Silver, Gold, and Black already. The order in which the characters introduce themselves will be a little more by arc, but it might get random as well. And I might not do these intros for every character...**

**Also, another thing I would like to mention is that although "Nicholas" is Red and "Penelope" is Yellow and so on, they don't look _exactly_ like those characters. Take Wally for example. Wally has green hair. Not many people have green hair (unless you dye it, which I can't see Wally doing). Another example would be Emerald. People don't style their hair like that. I'm going to draw the characters so that you get a clear idea of what they look like. I'll probably start them tonight...**

**Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome! Seriously, if there's something that's really bothering you about this sotry or something you think I should add, just tell me!**

**Bye bye~!**


	4. Chapter 3: Silver

**CHAPTER 3**

**BLUE** has entered the room

**YELLOW** has entered the room

**BLUE**: heyy~!

**YELLOW**: Hi!

**BLUE**: what di d i miss yestreday?

**YELLOW**: not much. some other people joined the chat. there was... pearl, n, mitsuru, and kotone!

**BLUE**: what kind of name is n? xDDDDD

**YELLOW**: that's not nice...

**BLUE**: :P

**YELLOW**: we also learned that red and green know eachother irl

**BLUE**: really? cool! how hdo they kno each other?

**YELLOW**: they og to the same school, and they were also childhood freinds

**BLUE**: Wooww :OOO!

**SILVER** has entered the room

**BLUE**: heya, silvy!

**SILVER**: hey

**YELLOW**: hi!

**BLUE**: hey yellow, did red and green say what shcool tyhey go to ?

**YELLOW**: yeah, itt was something like... dunlop high, i think

**BLUE**: no way!

**YELLOW**: ?

**BLUE**: i go there too :P

**YELLOW**: wow! everyone seems to know each other! im jealous!

**BLUE**: what about you, silver. do u go to school?

**SILVER**: yeah, but i dont think you guys have ever heard of it. its a small school on the outskirts of celadon

**BLUE**: aaaww! that sucsk!

**RUBY** has entered the room

**RUBY**: Hello~!

**BLUE**: helllo~~~

**YELLOW**: hi!

**SILVER**: hey

**MITSURU** has entered the room

**YELLOW**: hello!

**MITSURU**: Hello!

**YELLOW**: it's nice to see you back!

**MITSURU**: thank you!

**BLUE**: helloo there~~~

**MITSURU**: Hello!

**RUBY**: mitsuru... that sounds awfully familiar...

**MITSURU**: Oh really?

**RUBY**: it's probably nothing! Maybe the name of some edsigner i heard of at one point!

**RUBY**: *designer

**BLUE**: designer? are you a designer?

**RUBY**: not yet! but i hope to be one! im still in high school, though... so it won't be for a while

**BLUE**: do you sew?

**RUBY**: only all the time! i love making clothes!

**YELLOW**: thats so cool!

**MITSURU**: That's awesome! I knew someone when I was younger who loved that kind of stuff

**SILVER**: g2g

**SILVER**: bye

**BLUE**: byebye~ =3=

**YELLOW**: bye!

**RUBY**: bye~

**SILVER** has left the room

I exited the window, leaving the group of chatting people. I had spent so much time surfing the internet that I had neglected to notice how late it was. I let out a short sigh. Looked like I wouldn't go to bed for a while. I still had a five page essay to write, which my ELA teacher had oh so conveniently forgotten to inform about until today.

My name's Silvio Moretti. I'm 16 years old and currently living with my father. But more often than not, it felt like I lived alone rather than with a parent. My father was usually very busy with work. He was the CEO of a big company, and he had lots of work to do. It didn't make much sense, though. We lived around the outskirts of the city while his work place was downtown. So he had to leave early, and he wouldn't be home until late at night. Sometimes, he wouldn't come home at all. He was always so busy. Not that I minded. We argued a lot. It was usually stupid things we argued over. We didn't care what it was, we just argued.

My father was originally from Italy. He got some offer to work here, and he took the first plane on its way here. My father's a hardworking man, but from what I heard, he was also a player. I don't know the details, but he got some random lady pregnant, and nine months later, he found a baby in a cardboard box on his door step. For the first few years of my existence, he hired a nanny to take care of me. He thought that it would be a good idea to have a mother figure for me. I don't even remember the woman's name or face. One thing I still haven't figured out is why my father even chose to keep me. He was a successful businessman, and I was a bastard child. It would ruin his "image". Sometimes, I wished he had given me up for adoption. That way, I wouldn't have known how I was born and whose lives I ruined.

I sighed and closed my laptop. I had only gotten one page done, and it was already one in the morning. I decided to go grab a glass of water and maybe a snack.

I didn't have many friends growing up. I was the quiet type, and I kept to myself. So kindergarten wasn't very enjoyable. Being surrounded by around twenty screaming, laughing kids who ran around all day, making messes was Hell. After my first year of school, a family of three moved in next door to us. I was relieved. Our old neighbors had a big dog -a pit bull, I think, and he was always so noisy. Our new neighbors were pretty nice. They came to greet us once they had moved in, and that's when I met their daughter. She was two years older than me, and she scared me a little (she was very talkative). But she was really kind towards me. Her name was Carly Bartlett. Unfortunately, she and her parents had to move when I was eleven. It really upset me. She was my only friend, after all. It was around that time that my father and I had started arguing. Maybe I was just trying to take my anger and frustration out on some one else. Too bad we still haven't stopped fighting.

I grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl on our counter and took a glass from the cupboard. I put the banana down beside the sink as I filled my glass with water.

"Caw caw!" cried a raven.

"What the…" I mumbled, turning around to the kitchen window. That was way too loud to be coming from _outside_ the window. And I was correct. The sound wasn't coming from the other side of the window, because it was open. But how could that be? Last time I was in the kitchen, that window was closed.

"Come, shoo! Get outta here!" I exclaimed, approaching the window with the glass of water still in my hand. But the raven wouldn't budge. It just kept on cawing.

"Leave!" I swatted at it with my free hand once I was close enough. What happened next certainly wasn't expected. The raven finally got off the window sill and it looked like it was about to take it's leave, when a flock of about fifteen or twenty ravens all started flying around right outside the window, making a Hell of a racket. They seemed to have materialized out of no where! No, it was dark out. They were probably all on some tree or something. Surprised, I jumped back and dropped my glass. The cawing just got louder. After recollecting my thoughts, I hurriedly closed the window and drew the curtains. I leaned my back against the wall next to the window, holding my breath. The cawing had stopped. I peeked through the curtains, checking to see what those ravens were up to. But to my surprise, they were all gone. Maybe they had all flown some other direction. I decided that must have been it. But I couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I tried to stop thinking about it. There was a big mess that I had to clean. Wet, shattered glass littered the floor. I bent down and started picking up the biggest pieces. As I was picking them up, one of them had cut me. I jumped and dropped all the pieces of glass I had already picked up. I examined my cut, which to my surprise was rather large. I was having a really shitty day. And I still had that essay to write. I groaned and got up to go grab a band aid or two. Hopefully, things would start looking up tomorrow.

* * *

**Wee woo another chapter done! I'm sorry if the chapters aren't very long... And I'm only uploading frequently for now. Once school starts again, I won't be able to upload very often... Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I went and changed the city from Saffron city to Celadon city. I think that's the largest city in Kanto? And also, I _will _be including countries like "this character is from _", like you saw with Giovanni. Problem is, I don't know in what country this story should take place in... Yes, it's in _Celadon city_, which is in Kanto. But I want to use actual countries. I don't necessarily feel like using Japan, and I don't know whether I should make the country Canada or U.S.A... If I choose Canada, it might seem a little biased. But I don't know much about life in the U.S.A.. I mean, yeah, I've been there numerous times. But I don't know what it's like to actually _live_ there... What should I do?**

**And like I mentioned in the last chapter, I won't be doing intros for _every _character.**

**If you want to check out what some of the character look like, you can check out this link: : / / bizarresimplicity . deviantart gallery / 9 (remove the spaces).**

**Constructive criticism and suggestions are very welcome!**

**See ya next chapter! Mwah~ =3=**


	5. Chapter 4: Crystal

**CHAPTER 4**

**RED** has entered the room

**BLUE** has entered the room

**RED**: hey! :)

**BLUE**: heyy~!

**BELLE** has entered the room

**BELLE**: Hello~!

**BLUE**: Heyyy :D

**RED**: Hi!

**YELLOW** has entered the room

**RED**: hey yellow!

**BLUE**: yeellllloooww hey :P

**YELLOW**: red! are you OK? you left so suddenly last time :(

**BELLE**: ?

**RED**: oh! sry about that! my supper got burnt...

**YELLOW**: oh... well, thank god youre OK!

**RED**: no need to worry aout me!

**BLUE**: wjats going on?

**RED**: nothing :)

**CRYSTAL** has entered the room

**CRYSTAL**: Hello!

**BLUE**: heyy

**RED**: hi!

**BELLE**: Hiya!

**GREEN** has entered the room

**BELLE**: oopsies! g2g!

**BLUE**: greenie!

**BELLE** has left the room

**YELLOW**: hello!

**GREEN**: what

**BLUE**: geeze, your so rude!

**BLUE**: meanie greenie, meanie greenie!

**RED**: lol XD

**GREEN**: shut up

**BLUE**: that's not very nice

**GREEN**: well i'm not nice

**BLUE**: anyways, is it true that you and red go 2 dunlop?

**RED**: how do you know?

**YELLOW**: i told her

**YELLOW**: i hope that's ok :(

**CRYSTAL**: you guys go to dunlop high school?

**RED**: yep! do you go there too?

**CRYSTAL**: I wish...

**GREEN**: so what if we go to dunlop? What's it gotta do with you, blue?

**BLUE**: well, i just so happen to atten ddunlop too!

**GREEN**: oh joy

**RED**: that's aweosme!

**CRYSTAL**: I'm so envious! yellow, do you go to dunlop as well?

**YELLOW**: no, i'm home schooled :)

**CRYSTAL**: ah...

**RED**: blue, what graed are you in ?

**BLUE**: 12th grade

**BLUE**: u?

**RED**: holy crap this is too crazy!

**RED**: us too!

**BLUE**: no wayyy!11!

**BLUE**: imma try an find u guys :P

**GREEN**: please don't

**BLUE**: what classes do you guys have?

**CRYSTAL**: Ah! I gotta go! goodbye!

**YELLOW**: bye!

**RED**: bye!

**CRYSTAL** has left the room

"Krrriiiiissss! You're boyfriend's here!"

Lyra's muffled yell could barely be heard, but I could hear it loud and clear.

"Call him my boyfriend one more time and I _will_ make sure that you never see the sun ever again!" I shouted back, absolutely livid at the thought of _him_ being called my boyfriend.

Hi! I'm Cristal Carr, or simply Kris, a 16 year old currently attending Celadon city's West end high school. I lived on the outskirts of Celadon city along with my mother and cousin, Lyra. But we're so close that you could call us sisters! She was still insufferably annoying at times, though.

I got up from the spot on my bed and put my book down. It looked like Caleb Carr's "The Alienist" had to wait. The school librarian had recommended it to me and I was glad she did. It was a well detailed and a great story over all. I grudgingly made my way down the hallway, stopping by my mother's room to see if she was there. She wasn't. I let out a sigh, continuing on to the living room. It's not like my mother was rarely home, but her work schedule was rather erratic. She worked for a magazine publishing company and was often busy. Lyra and I could take care of ourselves just fine. But it was nice to spend some time together, just the three of us.

In the living room was Lyra, working on a school project with her classmate Eric, and giggling. I sent her a nasty glare and Eric simply sighed.

Eric was a good kid. I tutored him, and we got along pretty well. I was one of the only people with whom he got along with, and I was happy that he trusted me. I had actually known him before I started tutoring him. I used to do volunteer work at a local orphanage, and he was one of the kids there. He rarely spoke and didn't play with anyone else. So I decided to try talking to him. It was difficult at first, but I eventually got him to open up.

"Hey there, baby girl~"

I turned to face the idiot that was currently making himself at home, lying down on our couch, and watching the television. I angrily walked over to him, snatched the remote control from his hand, and shut the television off.

"Call me that again and you can say goodbye to your grades." I said with serious tone.

The idiot's name was Ethan. And I had the honour of having to tutor this annoying fool. When I started school, fate decided to be a jerk and put the both of us in the same class/homeroom all through out elementary school, middle school, and so far, high school. He was known as the class clown, and his grades were terrible. He hit on practically every girl, but they would usually just laugh at him and brush him off. He got into a lot of fights as well. Now, if it were just these things, I may not hate him as much as I do (I would still hate him, though). What really made me despise him is what he did to me on the first day of kindergarten.

* * *

_I was so excited. I was finally going to start school! I couldn't wait!_

_After the bell had wrung and the teacher made sure we were all there, she told us to find a partner and introduce ourselves. I looked around frantically for someone to pair up with. I was both excited and nervous. The butterflies in my tummy wouldn't calm down. Before I knew it, everyone had paired up. Everyone but one boy. I was a little disappointed. I didn't want to be paired up with a boy! Boys were gross! But I knew I had to partner up with him anyways. I took a deep breath a gathered all the courage I could muster. I walked up to him with a shy smile and extended a shaky hand. "Hi! My name's Cristal! What's yours?"_

_He looked me up and down, and I could feel my palms getting a little sweaty. Why was he looking at me like that? Did I look funny to him? I started getting really nervous and was thinking about walking away when he grinned from ear to ear. He took my hand and shook it with great ferocity. "My name's Ethan! You look okay, so I'll let you be my friend!"_

_I let out a sigh that I hadn't known I was holding. We chatted a bit and everything was going well. Ethan was a silly looking boy with wild hair raven black that stuck in every direction. He told me that his mom tried making his hair look funny by combing it, but he "fixed" it. What really stood out to me, though, were his eyes. His eyes were a very light brown, and almost looked like a golden yellow. When I told him that his eyes looked strange, but in a good way, his smile grew even bigger and he said "I know!"_

_He was a little cocky, but he seemed like a good friend._

_Later on in the day, when it was nap time, I searched through my bag and grabbed my stuffed animal before returning to the rest of the class. I plopped down next to Ethan and smiled. "This is Smoochy!" I whispered as I showed him my teddy. He was the first friend I made, so I decided to show it to him. He looked at it for a bit before grabbing onto it. "I wanna see it." He said in a demanding voice. Not wanting him to steal Smoochy from me, I tried pulling Smoochy back. "No! Smoochy's mine! You can only look at her!" I half whispered half shouted at him. We continued this small tug of war until we ripped Smoochy's arms off. I was devastated. Smoochy was my very first teddy, my very first friend. I had had her for as long as I remember, and I brought her everywhere with me. I took extreme care of her and loved her very much. Absolutely heart broken, I ran out of the classroom crying. The teacher hurried over to where Ethan was and started yelling at him, but I didn't stay long enough to hear what she said. I cried in a corner for a while before the teacher found me. All I wanted to do was to go home, so she called my mother and I went home. I hadn't seen Smoochy every since, even the teacher didn't know what happened to her. I know it's a stupid reason to hold a grudge, but he never apologized. He even said that it was just a stupid doll and called me a crybaby the next day. So, I punched him and got sent home._

* * *

I stared at him with hard eyes.

"Where are your notes and textbooks?" I asked. I couldn't tutor him if I didn't know what he needed to learn, and he probably didn't remember what he had to study.

"Ah, those! Yeah, I forgot them at home!" He replied with a grin.

I let out a long sigh and rubbed my temple with my left hand.

Why me?

* * *

**I am so incredibly sorry! I can't believe I haven't uploaded anything in two months! Guh... I tried writing this earlier, but I just couldn't... I've been so incredibly busy lately. And whenever I did have time, I had no motivaiton whatsoever... I'll try updating more frequently now, though! I know! I'll try setting deadlines! Alright! I have to upload the next chapter BEFORE April! it'll be a little easier now that I'm done with music competitions for the year. **

**Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know they're a little short, but they will get longer at one point in the story. **

**Also, I just realized how annoying it sounds when they're chatting... **

**( Zoey- Sorry, I'm not Mike! This story is gonna get... umm... well, I don't want to spoil anything! But I'm sure our ideas are slightly different!)**


	6. Chapter 5: Sapphire

**Chapter 5**

**BLUE** has entered the room

**RUBY** has entered the room

**BLUE**: heeyyyy ;*

**RUBY**: heyy~

**KOTONE** has entered the room

**KOTONE**: hello!

**BLUE**: hey there~!

**RUBY**: hey!

**BLUE**: hey ruby, how's that latest sproject of yours?

**RUBY**: it's coming along nicely!

**RUBY**: i can't wait to finish it!

**KOTONE**: project?

**RUBY**: all i mneed now is a mnodel!

**RUBY**: im sewing a dress!

**RUBY**: its my most detailed and intricate dress yet!

**KOTONE**: that;s so cooL!

**RUBY**: thank you ;)

**WHITE** has entered the room

**BLUE**: hellooooooo ;)))

**WHITE**: hello!

**RUBY**: hey theree~!

**KOTONE**: hellp!

**EMERALD** has entered the room

**RUBY**: wow! the room sure is popular tonight xP

**BLUE**: yeha xD

**KOTONE**: hello!

**WHITE**: hi there!

**EMERALD** has left the room

**KOTONE**: O_o...

**SAPPHIRE** has entered the room

**BLUE**: hellllooooooo!

**SAPPHIRE**: hi

**BLUE**: hey ruby,, sne dme a pic of the dress when it's done

**RUBY**: kk ;)

**SAPPHIRE**: ?

**RUBY**: im sewing a dress~~~

**WHITE**: rly? thats so awemose!

**SAPPHIRE**: cool ,btu i dont freally like dresses

**RUBY**: oh come on! who doesn't like dresses?

**SAPPHIRE**: me

**SAPPHIRE**: theyre hard to move in

**RUBY**: youre no fun!

**SAPPHIRE**: whatevere

**SAPPHIRE**: g2g

**KOTONE**: byebye~

**BLUE**: buhbye ;*

**SAPPHIRE** has left the room

* * *

"Coming!" I yelled from my spot under the sycamore tree in our back yard.

Hiya! My name's Sarah Birch! I'm 15 years old and currently attending St. Aaron's private educational center. Yeah, super fancy name. I don't like it. It's some small private school on the outskirts of the south of Celadon city. Sure, the name makes it sound super elite and stuff, but it's really not. There are six grades (grades 7-12) and around 250 students. Who lives in the south of Celadon, anyways? It's completely deserted! But that's one of the things I like about it. Since there are so few people, there's a lot more nature than the rest of Celadon.

I slammed my laptop shut, tucked it under my arm and jumped over the fence on our patio, sprinting towards the door. My papa sounded angry, and if I waited any longer, he would just get angrier. I hated making my papa angry.

"What is this?" he asked, his brow furrowed. Yep, he looked pissed. He was holding a piece of paper with my school's emblem on it. Oh great.

"Is it a note congratulating me on my improvement in school?" I asked sheepishly, shrugging my shoulders.

He looked down at the piece of paper and recited;

_Dear mister Birch,_

_We wish to inform you that your daughter, Sarah Birch, has received a three day suspension due to crude and vulgar language and violent behaviour toward the student body…_

He stopped there and looked at me. He took in a deep breath.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked unnervingly calmly. "Another suspension? Why does this keep happening?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and furrowed my brow in frustration.

"Some of the older kids was bullyin' a younger kid! I couldn't leave it 'lone! I had ta' do somethin'!"

"Did you not think of getting a teacher!?"

"The teachers there don't do shit!"

We were both quiet for a few moments. I hadn't meant to raise my voice, but I had to defend myself. I had a good reason to do what I did!

"Go to your room."

I had never seen him this angry over me getting suspended before. Then again, this was my third time this month, and I've been attending St. Aaron's for five months now. It must've gotten troublesome, always getting letters telling him of my suspensions. He even started getting calls from the school, asking for him to meet with some of the teachers.

I gingerly made my way towards the stairs, only stopping when he made me give him my laptop. I quietly, but quickly got up the stairs and to my room. Once there, I collapsed onto my bed and buried my face into the pillow. It was all so frustrating.

This year was actually my first year at St. Aaron's private educational center. I've lived in this area my entire life. But my papa loved traveling, and he didn't know of anyone else to take care of me. I've never known my mother, and I've only ever asked my father once about her. When I asked, though, he got really quiet and told me not to worry about it, that she was in a good place. When he told me, it looked like he was going to cry. That's when I decided never to bring it up ever again. I hated seeing my papa sad. So, he took me with him on his travels. It was lots of fun! He was a scientist, so I helped him with his research sometimes. We traveled to so many different places, and I learned so many things! Unfortunately, they weren't things that would be very helpful in school. Roughly a year ago, we finally settled down and it was decided that I should start attending school. My papa still had his job and we still had our old house, so those weren't problematic. What I was scared of, though, was attending school for the first time. I didn't want to go to school! I wanted to keep traveling with papa! But he got a job offer right here in Celadon city, and he thought it would be best if I got a proper education. On my first day, I got made fun of because I couldn't write or read English properly. I broke that kid's arm and was suspended for a week. Let's just say I didn't have the best reputation at school. The teachers almost always sent me nasty glares and a lot of students avoided me. Not that I minded. I don't care about the teachers. And if there weren't any students "tough enough" to talk to me, then I didn't want to talk to them. I would be lying if I said it wasn't lonely, though.

Since I traveled a lot with my dad, I didn't have any long term friends. Sure, I got along great with tons of people! But I never stuck around long enough to actually get to know them. There was one kid, though, that I remember getting along really well with. Once, my papa and I traveled to a nearby province to visit some friends of his. Those friends of his just so happened to have a son who was the same age as me. We played and had lots of fun together! Papa and I only stayed there for a few days, but the boy and I had become practically inseparable! All that happiness came to a halting end, though. On the third day, we were playing like usual. We were playing in the forest when he started climbing a tree. It wasn't as high as the other trees, but we were young, it looked tall to us. He tried getting me to climb it as well, but I kept refusing. It looked scary, and I was a coward. It's funny, I can still remember him crouching down, holding his hand out and saying "Here! I'll pull you up!" in an excited tone. I can't even remember his name or his face, but I remember exactly what happened and his voice. I can never forget that voice. It still rings clearly in my head, and in my dreams.

What happened next still gives me nightmares. His eyes went wide and he got quiet. His grip loosened on the branch and he started leaning forward. Everything seemed to be happening in slow-motion. He was falling. He was falling to the ground and I didn't do anything. I couldn't move. I was scared. I heard a loud "thump." He hit the ground. The ground was muddy, so it wasn't hard. But it was slippery, and the ground sloped towards a small river. He was tumbling towards the river, rolling down the slope. When I finally snapped out of my trance, he was already halfway down the slope. I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could, over and over again. I screamed until my lungs hurt. I didn't notice the adults arriving or running after the boy. I don't remember much of what happened after. Papa and I had to leave the next day, but I wanted to stay. I wanted to know if the boy was okay. My papa told me that he had to go to the hospital, but that he was alright. I wasn't convinced. Even to this day, I worry about that boy. Was he really okay? It didn't help that I often had nightmares about that day.

I sighed and turned to my side to find Chaka, my chick staring at me.

"What are ya starin' at, ya fat chick?"

It's true, she was fat. But she was getting older, so it was expected. Chaka was one of my, if not my only friend. I got her about the same time I started school, five months ago. She was still a tiny little egg back then. I got her from some friends of my dad who owned a farm. I was happy to have a friend like Chaka. She never complained about anything, or was bothered when I complained about things to her. Of course she wouldn't. She was a baby chicken. That's right. I, the infamous Sarah Birch, was raising a chicken. Still better than befriending anyone at my school.

I let out a small chuckle before closing my eyes, deciding to take a little nap since I had nothing better to do.

* * *

**Hey hey hey! I told you guys I would update before April first! Although, this chapter _was_ a little rushed... hahaha... Still, I hope you guys like it!**

**Yeah, the story between Sapphire and Ruby will be a little different than in the manga. **

**Anyways, what else is there to say... Well, there is a small possibility that I will update within the next week! Just a tiny possibility!**

**If you see any mistakes or have any suggestions, please tell me! I enjoy feedback!**

**Thank you very much for reading this!**


	7. Chapter 6: Diamond

Chapter 6

**PLATINUM** has entered the room

**YELLOW** has entered the room

**YELLOW**: hello!

**PLATINUM**: hello

**PLATINUM**: how are you?

**YELLOW**: good, thanks!

**YELLOW**: i had a very good day today!

**PLATINUM**: oh?

**YELLOW**: yep! my aunt gave me a day off so i was able to gho swimming n my lake!

**YELLOW**: how was your/ day?

**PLATINUM**: it was pleasant

**PLATINUM**: i hung out with soome friends and nwe got some ice craeam

**RED** has entered the room

**YELLOW**: that sounds like fun!

**RED**: heyy :)

**YELLOW**: hey red!

**PLATINUM**: hello

**RED**: oh! someone new :O

**RED**: so many people have been joining the chat lately!

**PLATINUM**: i have been here before though

**RED**: really/? hehe, sry bout that ^_^;

**RED**: i havnt been very active in the past few days, i havent met anyone new

**RED**: so yellow, whatve you been up to lately?

**YELLOW**: nm

**YELLOW**: mostly being outdoors and swimming caus eit's so nice out

**YELLOW**: u?

**RED**: cool

**RED**: aah ive been super busy with a shcool project latelyt...

**RED**: on the birght side, me green and blue are all in the smae homeroom!

**YELLOW**: tha tis so awesome! you guys r lucky!

**RED**: ikr :D

**PLATINUM**: do you two go to school together?

**RED**: nah! just me and two other ppl who sometimes come here

**PLATINUM**: i see, good for you!

**DIAMOND** has entered the room

**DIAMOND**: hello!  
**YELLOW**: hi!

**RED**: yo

**PLATINUM**: hello, dia

**DIAMOND**: hey missy!

**RED**: ?

**YELLOW**: you 2 know each other?

**DIAMOND**: yep! me an missy, along with my other friend, are best friends!

**RED**: that's so cool!

**RED**: how do u guys know each toher?

**PLATINUM**: we used to be neighbors

**YELLOW**: neat!

**DIAMOND**: ah shoot

**DIAMOND**: i g2g

**PLATINUM**: goodbye!

**YELLOW**: bye!

**RED**: bye!

**DIAMOND** has left the room

* * *

"Lucas, hurry up! You don't want to miss supper, do you?"

Hi there! My name's Lucas Barker! I'm 15 years old and I'm a 10th grader at S.T. collegiate in the east of Celadon city. I live with my mom, and it's just the two of us. My father left us when I was little. It was difficult at first, just the two of us. My mom's job didn't pay very well. We almost had to sell our house, but we were able to pull through with the help of some family friends. I found tons of small odd jobs that would earn me a few dollars. It wasn't much, but it was something. My mom and I both looked after each other, and we loved each other very much.

"Coming!" I shouted. I would never miss a meal. Ever. Food is just too great to waste.

Another person who is very important to me is my best friend, Caleb Nelson. We had known each other since we were babies. Our parents were friends, and we were introduced to each other at a young age. And ever since, we've been inseparable. We spent most of our time together. It really wasn't that difficult seeing as we lived right next door to each other, which also meant we went to school together.

But there's one more person to add to that list. Her name was Ellie Berlitz, but we always call her missy. Caleb and I had met her when we were in sixth grade when we went to play at a park in our neighborhood. We saw her there, sitting by herself on one of the swings. We talked to her and played with her, and we learned that she was our age and that she had just moved in with her father. Those were fun times.

* * *

_It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. The perfect day to go play at the park!_

_"C'mon, ya slow poke!" Caleb shouted. "It'll be dark by the time we get there! Let's gooooo!" _

_"I'm coming! Wait for me!" I yelled as I ran towards him. He was such a fast runner! But then again, I was pretty slow…_

_"Hahaha! No way! Ya gotta hurry up! I ain't waitin' for ya!" he laughed and with that, he sprinted towards the park. _

_Not wanting to be left behind, I ran as fast as I could. Of course, that wasn't very fast._

_Eventually, I caught up with him. He was already waiting right outside the park. _

_"Geeze! Took ya long enough!"_

_Tired and worn out, I collapsed next to him._

_"Yeah…*huff* Well next time…*huff* you should wait…*huff* for me…*huff*" I wheezedt. I was really out of shape._

_When he didn't say anything back, I sat upright and looked him at him. He was staring off in the direction of the park with a look of confusion and concentration. I was tempted to ask him what he was looking at, but I didn't want to break the silence._

_I slowly got up and wiped the dust off my jeans. I looked towards the park, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was staring so intently at. It was a girl._

_Sitting there on one of the swings, all by herself, was a small girl. She was looking down at her feet and was kicking the sand nonchalantly. She looked sorta…lonely. _

_"I've never seen her before. She must be new here," I mumbled quietly._

_"Yeah…" Caleb agreed, quietly._

_After a few more moments of simply staring at the girl, Caleb spoke._

_"Let's go talk to her!"_

_I didn't have any objections, so we made our way to the girl to introduce ourselves._

_"Hey there!" _

_She jumped. We must've startled her. _

_"You new here?" Caleb asked._

_She nodded her head and looked us both up and down, as if trying to find a reason not to trust us._

_Caleb ignored this and instead stuck his hand out and introduced both him and I to the small girl._

_"My name's Caleb, and this is my buddy Lucas! We're both 12 and we've lived here since we were little, so we know everyone here!"_

_I waved and smiled sheepishly when he motioned towards me. _

_The girl stared at us some more before finally introducing herself._

_"My name is Ellie. I'm 12 years old as well."_

_Her voice was quiet, but was still firm. She spoke like she had authority. She had beautiful jet black hair tied in a ponytail and had piercing amber eyes. She was very pretty. _

_"I just moved here with my father," she continued. "But father doesn't think we'll stay here for long."_

_Our faces fell. Why wouldn't she stay here for very long? It's not like we lived in a bad neighborhood. It was very quiet and peaceful. _

_"Why not?!" Caleb asked._

_"My father's boss makes him move around a lot, and he might be needed somewhere else soon."_

_"Oh…" _

_We were both sad. Sure, we had only known her for about a minute. But we were hoping to be friends._

_"Well, for now, we should just have some fun!" _

_Both I and Ellie looked at Caleb, a little surprised at his little outburst._

_"It's no use just sitting around here being upset if you leave in the future! We should just play!"_

_And play we did._

_At first, Ellie was pretty shy and kept a serious look on her face. But she eventually warmed up to us and started smiling and laughing. It was a lot of fun._

_Before we knew it, the sun was starting to set. We wouldn't even have noticed if it wasn't for Ellie's housemaid. That's right, a maid._

_"Missy, where have you been! It's getting late and your father is worried about you!" the lady exclaimed exasperatedly. _

_We were a little shocked to hear that her father was absolutely loaded. But we didn't let that change anything. We played together almost everyday and got along very well. There was just one thing that we did that bothered her to no end. We started calling her missy._

_Every time we went to her house, the maid called her missy. So we decided to call her that as well. At first, it annoyed her. But she eventually gave up on trying to make us stop. Ever since, we've been calling her missy._

_But of course, all good things must come to an end. About seven months later, we received the bad news. She had to move._

* * *

All three of us promised to keep in touch, and none of us broke that promise. We contacted each other through many sites, such as The Chatroom. We still missed playing with her, though.

"It's your favourite," my mom said. "Home made burgers."

I hurriedly took my seat and thanked my mom for the food. Sure Caleb, missy, and I couldn't hang out together, all three of us anymore. But we were still happy, and we chatted very often.

Yep, life is good.

* * *

**Hello! I apologize about this chapter being so... bleh... I had a bit of trouble writing this one ^_^'**

**Anyways, I'm so happy! Thank you all so incredibly much for the wonderful reviews! They all made me smile!**

** cutiepiepo2**

**I know, I should have probably used those names. But to me, it just didn't feel right... Like, Green is so different from Gary (personality wise) and the same goes for Platina and Dawn. It would've been awkward for me to write them... And as for Blue, well... You don't really know anyone named Leaf, do you? I was trying to go for everyday names. Thank you very much for the review, though!**

**I will try and finish the next chapter as soon as I can! It will either be done this weekend or not... If I don't finish it this weekend, then I will have to finish it before the first of May!**

**BizarreSimplicity out! Mwah!**


End file.
